Neji's Choice:Setsu,Sakura,Ino or Tenten
by HinataFan606
Summary: Not starring anyone in particular.Neji's gotta choose between the average Tenten or the other average girl Ino.The shy cute sensitive Setsu or the snobbish mean strong girl who's not afraid to speak her mind Sakura.Not much to say in the summary really.


◆ 'WHAT?' ◆

Chapter 1

Tenten was strolling in the park with her best friend Ino ,talking about girl stuff.'So….'Tenten drawled.'Have you found your mystery guy yet?'Blushes of bright red appeared on Ino's face.'Yeah.'she answered.'His eyes make you melt if you stare directly into them'

'Oh how cute In-'said Tenten

'In the nicest most unique and rare shade you could ever think of. So light yet Vanilla,'Ino added.

' crush has those features too you kno-'

'Oh how his long brown hair compliments his pale skintone.'added Ino.

'OK now you're starting to really freaking me ou-'stated Tenetn.

'Nice personality too,'Ino said with bright eyes as ever.

Tenten raised an eyebrow.

'And he's just my type,'were the next words of Ino.

Tenten got suspicious ,with a visible ,bored expression on her face,which Ino had not noticed due to the admiration of her crush.

Ino then let in a huge breath in then let it out with these worse in a tune,'Oh that Neji Hyuuga,'

Tenten then turned to her friend's way with a scary expression.

'WHAT?'

,were the words which exited Tenten's mouth.

Her two bunned brown hair was stuck in the air due to the wind caused by her hair follicles on her skin were sticking up ,as frightened as she was then fell into puddle of mud.

'Uh,'she sighed.

'Ha Ha Ha Ha,'were the repeated sounds of familiar,dainty yet annoying voices.

Tenten angrily looked behind her and got even more furious seeing Sakura and her crew.

'Oh what do you guys want?'questioned Tenten in a disappointed tone.

Ino,still frightened ,then slowly got up embarrassed due to the condition she had been in.

There were sounds of plenty laughters in the air.

Tenten's expression then softened as she looked behind her with a guilty expression feeling guilty of the commotion she had created upon her heart then jumped when she noticed the face of Neji himself and Ino's shame as she noticed him as well.

'Oh,sorry Ino,'Tenten apologized. Tears filled in Ino's eyes and then hers.

They both got a bit more ashamed when Neji came too help ,50℅ of Ino was happy and for Tenten her percentage was 100℅ guilt.

_What would he say?_Tenten wondered

_YOU HORRIBLE ANIMAL!_

_Ino DOESN'T DESERVE YOU AS A FRIEND!_

_YOU!MONSTER!_

Tenten's heart sank with misery.

_What would he say?_wondered Ino.

_YOU POOR THING!_

_YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE EMBARRASSED LIKE THIS !AS A MATTER A FACT YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE EMBARRASSED AT ALL!_

_YOU BEAUTIFUL CREATURE!_

Ino's heart filled with joy.

Tenten became sad as she watched Neji walk of with Ino.

'Ha!Ha !Ha!'made the same noises.' me,'said then looked Sakura's way.'Um ?You just got you're friend a recommendation for being the weirdest and lamest person on my reputation list number 1.'

'WHAT?'

shouted Tenten.

'Hello…Isn't this what caused this chaos in the first place?'Sakura asked in her mean usual ,she was right.

'I don't know,'said Tenten in an annoyed voice.'You tell you "WHERE" all up in my business.'

'Hmm,'made the noise of then walked off with her crew,but suddenly she stopped.'Oh and darling if you ever ever ever I repeat ever try to take my man_Neji away from me-

'Your man,he is not your man!'Tenten interrupted.

'Pschh,'said Sakura.'It doesn't matter .He will be in the future any my future will be so bright!Anyway,like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted if you by chance steal him from me,well lets say YOU'll have a really ugly future coming ahead of YOU.'She snapped her fingers and said..'Setsu!'

'Setsu' a member of her possey jumped and said,'Y-yes Sakura!"as frightened as ever.

'Go get that Ino girl away from my man and bring him to me.'

'B-but but but-'said Setsu.

'BUT WHAT!GO GET MY MAN AND BRING HIM TO ME RIGHT NOW BEFORE I-'

'Leave her alone!She can do whatever she wants!'interrupted knew she should have stayed out but she couldn't stand the way Sakura treated Setsu because of her sensitivity.

There was sudden was a stare off between Sakura and Tenten.

'Go get him if you know what's good for you,'said Sakura to was still.

Then Tenten said'I said…..Leave her alo-'

'Shut up you poor excuse for a ninja! You're a shame to us kunoichis!'said Sakura ,the Leaf's current strongest embarrassed as she was,Tenten remained silent.

Sakura turned to Setsu.'Well don't just stand there!Go!'Setsu was still

'I said go!'

No movement .Setsu just looked at another possey member_Hinata with gave back the same knew why Setsu was having problems with going.

'YOU LITTLE BRAT I SAID GO!'shouted an extremely furious moved towards Setsu to hurt her and pushing Tenten out of the whole gang including Tenten had to hold her were struggling and they all shouted at Setsu.'Run!

As she was out of sight .Sakura released from their said to herself 'Bastard!'

As she walked away with her gang she reminded Tenten of what she had said to her earlier.'Watch out,'she added.'And tell that to your friend too.'

Such a devilish side of her Tenten didn't know even existed.'I better keep an eye on her,'she knew that she was a snobby strong kunoichi but she had no idea Sakura could be that bad.'Really keep an eye on her.'

She walked off trying to remember where Neji and Ino had major had no other choice but to randomly choose a she took her right.

**Sorry i had to add a new character Setsu.I'll be adding more 's just that I thought Hinata would be perfect for the part and no one else but I couldn't choose her you'll find out soon why.**

**Thank for reading hope you liked. and all harsh criticism will be accepted.I'll launch the new chapter's real soon.I'm really new to this and don't give this or use this this was meant to be chapter of my book i am creating which i am still planning to use this for so you cant use it .i was just tired and launched this as a naruto fic and edited it a little,so remember don't use.i know where you and one more thing this is not starring any one in particular so i will just put that it stars neji.**


End file.
